Mi Sol y Mis Estrellas
by MermaidInTheAttic
Summary: (Re-escrito) Inspirado en Got, en la historia de Daenerys y Khal Drogo. Berk pide ayuda al Reino de Arandelle y ofrece a su primogénito para formar un matrimonio que unifique a los dos reinos. Años mas tarde son los padres de Elsa, son quienes piden ayuda para proteger a su Dama de Hielo. Si se juega el juego de tronos, ganas o mueres en el intento. Mal-summary
1. Una nueva union

**¡WELCOME AGAIN! Atención, como muchos saben, y si no lo saben les doy la Bienvenida a esta historia la cual es nueva para sus ojitos pispiretos, pero esta historia ya la había subido yo antes, pero decidí re-escribirla por que bueno, vaya... Hace ya casi un año (si no es que mas del año) que fue la ultima actualización de esta historia, ya explique que pasaron muchas pero muchas cosas en mi vida durante este periodo, cosas que acapararon mi atención y me fue imposible escribir. PERO... ¡POR FIN! saque de quien sabe donde un poquito de tiempo para poder escribir, aun que sea unos minutos, pero casi diario, así que ya con la idea de continuar esta historia me puse a re-leerla, pero me encontré muchas cosas que sinceramente no acabaron de agradarme y pense "¿por que lo redacte asi?" ademas de que siento que casi no toque el tema de Astrid & Hiccup, tambien deje muy en blanco el lado de la historia de Hiccup, su reaccion, sus decisiones, etc. ASI QUE POR ESO DECIDI RE-ESCRIBIR Y RE-SUBIR TODO. Muchas cosas solo las mejores, otras si cambiaron, pero opino que mas que nada llene los huecos. Tambien decidí que en vez de solo ir cambiando el contenido de los capitulos, los re-subiria como antes mencione. Asi que subiré un capitulo cada semana, asi hasta llegar al nuevo que vendria siendo el que va despues de la boda de Hiccup & Elsa, sirve que asi no hacen trampa y solo se saltan a leer el update, nooooo, por la ley de mis ovarios se van a volver a quemar todo. Lol, ok no (?) Bueno espero y me dejen su opinion, espero muchas personas nuevas leean esta historia, que las de antes tambien vuelvan y asi (?). Bueno junte una parte del primer capitulo aqui con una del segundo para hacerles un capitulo laaaaaaaargo, espero les guste. Con esto dicho comenzemos.**

 **NOTA PARA ACLARAR DUDAS DE LINEAS DE TIEMPO: Esta historia esta situada después de los eventos que acontecieron en Frozen y HTTYD2, pero con la simple diferencia que Agnarr e Idunna siguen vivos (Los padres de Elsa) y tambien Estoico. De ahi en mas todos los eventos siguieron su curso normal.**

 **Disclaimer; GOT, Frozen, ni HTTYD me pertenecen, si no esto ya estaria en pantalla grande en vez de aqui ;V Foto de portada hecha por "CG-Zander" en DeviantArt, no es mia y no me interesa quedarme con el crédito mintiendo que si la hice :V  
**

* * *

Esa mañana Elsa, la princesa mayor de Arandelle se había levantado de un brinco, con el corazón revoloteándole entre las costillas, amenazando con salir de su cavidad torácica debido a la fuerza con que este latía. Con el aliento entrecortado la albina se sentó en su cama mientras que con manos temblorosas se disponía a limpiar el sudor que descendía por su frente, aquella pesadilla la cual le atormentaba desde la tierna infancia se había manifestado una vez más. Sin embargo, la joven princesa noto que aquella aterradora visión no fue como las anteriores, no, la vividez que había embriagado sus sentidos durante aquel sueño era única e incomparable con cualquier otra ocasión. Pero, antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse a analizar o revivir los acontecimientos que se habían hecho visibles en su cabeza, un fuerte golpeteo proveniente del pasillo hizo que nuestra albina diera un nuevo brinco. "Adelante, estoy despierta." Los azules ojos de la joven vieron como su puerta se abrió apenas unos centímetros, impidiéndole ver quien yacía detrás de esta.

"Majestad, sus padres pidieron verla de inmediato en la sala del trono. ¿Quiere que la ayude a vestirse?" La suave pero rasposa voz proveniente de aquella doncella estaba plagada de angustia, la joven se pregunto entonces cual seria su expresión. "¿Señorita?" Titubeo la mujer, impacientándose ante el silencio de la chica.

"¿Te dijeron de que se trata?" Pregunto Elsa casi en un susurro, logrando que por fin la doncella tan siquiera asomase la cabeza dentro de su habitación.

"No señorita, sus Majestades solo pidieron que fuera lo más pronto posible, hicieron mucho énfasis en eso." La mayor no lucia tan mal, al parecer solamente tenia miedo de ser escarmentada, quizás los realmente angustiados eran sus padres. "No se preocupe, no creo que sea algo malo, ¡quizás tiene que ver con la celebración de esta noche-!" Arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de sus palabras esta se llevó una mano a la boca, recordando rápidamente que las princesas del reino no debían de enterarse de aquello hasta que los reyes lo anunciasen personalmente.

"¿Celebración?" Las cejas de Elsa se levantaron en alto, sus padres nunca habían dicho nada acerca de una festividad en aquellos días, ni tampoco podría ser la mayoría de edad de Anna, aun faltaba mucho para eso. Pero entrecerrando un poco los ojos la albina recordó varias cosas que le habían parecido extrañas en días anteriores, muchos sirvientes se habían dedicado a limpiar y decorar el castillo con extremo cuidado, los jardines habían sido arreglados y podados, mientras que carretas repletas de alimentos habían hecho más de una visita a sus cocinas, visitas en las cuales todo el contenido de las carretas había sido descargado hasta el último grano de sal.

"Mil disculpas señorita, pero debo retirarme a seguir con mis tareas, por favor no tarde." Con aquellas palabras la doncella cerro tras de sí con un fuerte portazo, evitando que la princesa fuese a interrogarle más acerca del tema.

De un brinco y con el corazón aun un tanto acelerado la heredera de Arandelle se levantó de su lecho de descanso, decida a ir lo mas pronto posible con sus padres para esclarecer todo aquello. Quizás se debía a su pesadilla, pero un sentimiento de preocupación se había alojado en su pecho logrando que solo incrementase con tanto misterio, pero vaya de seguro no se trataba de nada y no tenía que ver con lo que sus padres fueran a anunciarle, o al menos eso pensaba Elsa para sus adentros. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la joven por fin se encontró totalmente presentable justo afuera de la entrada que llevaba a la sala del trono, con temblorosos y torpes dedos esta giro el picaporte de aquella majestuosa puerta, abriéndola lentamente hasta que pudo ver a sus progenitores charlar en voz baja.

La albina intento hacer el menor ruido al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pensando que quizás así podría escuchar algunas de las palabras que intercambiaban sus padres, pero casi de inmediato estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, haciendo que sus voces pararan en seco al mismo tiempo que ambos miraron fijamente a su hija mayor.

Su Madre, Idunna, fue la primera en romper aquel silencio. "Elsa, cariño, al fin has llegado, por favor acércate." La castaña extendió su mano en dirección a la joven, haciendo énfasis en que fuera hasta donde se encontraban ella y su esposo. Una cálida y amplia sonrisa era visible en las facciones de Idunna, mientras que los labios de su padre eran apenas una diminuta curva hacia arriba, esto logro calmar un poco a la princesa que lentamente hizo su camino hasta ellos.

Fue entonces que, al acercarse a los reyes, Elsa noto que su madre sostenía un hermoso vestido en su antebrazo, haciendo que una mueca de diversión se apoderara de los labios de la joven, ¿todo aquel misterio solo para regalarle un vestido?

Idunna siguió la mirada de su hija, cayendo en cuenta en lo que la albina debía estar pensando, tomando aquella fina prenda con ambas manos la mayor la sostuvo frente a su primogénita para que esta la inspeccionase. "¿No es una belleza? Ahora es tuyo, tócalo, vamos, acaricia la tela. "

Elsa obedeció, posando su mano sobre aquella prenda esta le resulto extremadamente suave, tanto que parecía pasar por entre sus dedos tan delicadamente como el agua. La joven no podía recordar haber usado algo tan suave en su vida. Aquello por alguna razón logro asustarla nuevamente, haciendo que bruscamente retirase su mano. "¿Es realmente mío?"

"Por supuesto, es… un regalo, de parte de nuestros invitados de esta noche." Menciono Idunna, aun con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro, haciéndole parecer a su hija que esta se encontraba de muy buen humor, demasiado, a decir verdad. "En lo personal opino que el color resaltara lo platinado de tu cabello. Y también llevaras oro al usarlo, y joyas de todos los tipos. Esta noche deberás lucir como toda una princesa."

 _¿Lucir como toda una princesa? ¿Invitados?_

Notando la incertidumbre en el rostro de su primogénita, esta vez fue el turno del rey Agnar de hablar. "Hija mía." Comenzó el mayor, logrando llamar la atención de la joven. "Creo que aun que se le haya olvidado mencionar esto a tu madre, ya ah de ser más que obvio que esta noche tendremos un gran festín aquí en Arandelle, la celebración será en los jardines del palacio, mucha gente de todo el reino asistirá y también unos invitados muy especiales, se trata del pueblo de Berk."

"¿No recuerdas nunca haber escuchado de Berk cariño?" Menciono Idunna en un tono cauteloso, casi imperciptible. "Se trata de un pueblo de formidables Vikingos, muy buenos y antiguos amigos del reino."

La mirada de Elsa iba de lado a lado, observando a cada uno de sus padres detenidamente, ahora las cosas se encontraban más revueltas que antes, logrando confundir más sus pensamientos, puesto que aún no averiguaba que tenía que ver ella en todo aquello. Posando sus ojos nuevamente en aquel extravagante vestido que su Madre sostenía, la joven princesa cayo en cuenta de algo muy importante. "¿Qué quieren ellos de mí?" Exclamo fría y cortantemente, Elsa era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que un regalo así muy rara vez venia sin precio alguno a pagar, fuese cual fuese.

Ambos reyes intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, guardando un breve silencio por lo que a la albina le pareció una eternidad, Agnar entonces saco un papel de aspecto muy viejo de entre los pliegues de su chaqueta, sosteniéndolo firmemente entre sus dedos el mayor siguió con su explicación. "Hace muchos años, cuando tu apenas eras un manojo de amor y tu hermana aún se encontraba dentro del vientre de tu madre, una carta proveniente de Berk llego a nuestras manos, en esta explicaban que se veían asediados por una plaga un tanto… inusual, se trataba de lagartos voladores escupe fuego."

"¿Dragones?" Cuestiono la hija mayor de ambos, incrédula hacia la idea de que tales animales aun existiesen en algún recóndito lugar.

"Así es, en efecto." Respondió Agnar.

"Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?"

Con una leve risa entrecortada su padre se dispuso a terminar aquel relato, pero antes este le entrego lentamente a su primogénita el papel que aun sostenía entre sus manos, haciendo una seña para que esperase a que el continuara antes de abrirlo. "Estoico y Valka, los jefes vikingos, pedían ayuda, para que en dado caso de que una catástrofe le pasase a su pueblo estos tuvieran un lugar al cual huir, una nación que les ayudase. Pero al parecer, sus suplicas ya habían sido ignoradas por mas de un reino, negándoles asilo rotundamente, entonces ellos explicaban que ofrecían a su primogénito como 'moneda' para sellar aquel pacto entre las naciones, una promesa, una unión, un matrimonio que les unificase no solo simbólica sino también políticamente. Nosotros, también les mandamos una respuesta" Aquí el rey hizo una pequeña pausa, señalándole a Elsa que podía proceder a abrir aquel documento.

La joven, que había estado silenciosamente atenta durante todo el relato de su padre y ya poco a poco iba uniendo las piezas de todo aquello, abrió aquel antiguo papel con bastante dificultad y torpeza, debido al temblor que sufrían sus extremidades, encontrándose así con nada más ni nada menos que un acuerdo de matrimonio, un matrimonio real arreglado. Sus cristalinos orbes se dedicaron a leerlo con rapidez casi inhumana hasta llegar al final, donde las firmas de sus padres yacían junto las que debían pertenecer a los jefes vikingos. Con exasperación, acompañada de unas casi insuprimibles ganas de salir huyendo, la joven paso ambas manos por su cabeza, dejando caer al suelo el contenido de sus manos. "Acordaron casar a su primogénita, casarme a mi… con un total desconocido."

"Quizás el príncipe Vikingo sea un desconocido, pero… Juramentos y acuerdos se hicieron para que esta unión ocurriese cuando ambos tuvieran mayoría de edad, Estoico y Valka nunca fallaron a nada de esto, así que tienen nuestra total confianza, jamás pensaríamos en entregarte a alguien quien no cumpliera con nuestra aprobación." Idunna se acercó a su hija tras decir aquellas palabras, acariciando una de sus mejillas con ternura.

Elsa debía haber previsto que algo como esto pasaría, muchas señales habían estado presentes en los días pasados, vaya quizás desde hace años se encontraban ahí. Los arreglos, los preparativos, la extraña y anónima correspondencia que sus padres habían estado recibiendo constantemente. "¿No pueden anularlo, no existe manera alguna?" Suplico la albina, mirando con anticipación a sus padres, rogándole a los dioses que existiera una mínima posibilidad de que aquello no ocurriese.

"Ya escuchaste a tu madre y además leíste el papel oficial, faltaríamos a nuestro honor, la palabra de nuestro reino se volvería dudosa, perdiendo así nuestros aliados." Agnar también se acercó a su hija, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de esta. "Queríamos tener un poco mas de tiempo para darte esta… gran noticia, pero los Jefes Vikingos anunciaron su llegada mucho antes de lo esperado, realmente espero puedas perdonarnos por no haberte hecho saber todo esto con anterioridad."

Justo en aquel momento un sirviente entro corriendo a la sala del trono con un puñado de correspondencia en la mano, logrando arruinar aquel intimo momento entre los gobernantes de Arandelle y su hija mayor. En cuanto los ojos de los reyes comenzaron a inspeccionar los documentos estos ordenaron a su hija retirarse para comenzar con su preparación.

"Sera en el cuarto de baño grande cariño, en unos momentos tu madre estará contigo para ayudarte a prepararte. Yo aun tengo unos cuantos asuntos por arreglar, entre ellos mantener calmada a tu hermana hasta que sea hora de la fiesta." Con aquello dicho el rey de Arandelle planto un firme beso en la frente de su primogénita.

Elsa camino por los pasillos de aquel gigantesco castillo como si fuese una persona sentenciada a muerte, no había grillete alguno sobre ella, pero aun así sentía como si el peso de mil cadenas hubiera sido puesto sobre su frágil esqueleto, con una pesadez la chica arrastro sus pies hasta el cuarto de baño mas grande que poseían. Cuando por fin la joven se encontró completamente sola dentro de aquella estancia, sus piernas la guiaron directamente hasta el gran ventanal que yacía en un extremo de la habitación, abriéndolo de par en par Elsa miro el fiordo con melancolía. También le fue posible escuchar el bullicio que se estaba manifestando en los jardines del castillo debido a las preparaciones para aquella noche. Y un poco más lejos se podían escuchar risas y gritos provenientes de los niños que jugaban cerca de los límites del castillo. Por un momento la princesa deseo poder estar haya afuera con ellos, vestida en ropajes comunes, descalza y sin aliento, sin pasado, sin futuro, sin ninguna fiesta a la cual acudir al caer el sol.

Un leve golpeteo se hizo presente en la puerta de la estancia en ese momento. "Adelante." Respondió la albina, retirándose dolorosamente lento del ventanal. Al girarse Elsa vio a su madre entrar con su vestido en mano, seguida de un desfile de doncellas que habían quedado relevadas de sus tareas comunes para ayudar a la preparación de la joven, haciendo una leve reverencia estas se dispusieron a comenzar su trabajo de inmediato. Consigo llevaban un sinfín de cubetas rebosantes de agua hirviendo perfumada con aceites aromáticos, con las cuales llenaron la gigantesca bañera que yacía en el centro de la habitación. Su madre mientras tanto la llevo detrás de un bimbo para ayudarle a despojarse de sus ropajes, cuando la ultima capa de ropa fue retirada de su pálida piel la albina no perdió ni un segundo y se dispuso a meterse en la bañera, el agua estaba escaldadamente caliente, pero Elsa no mostro dolor alguno. Ah la chica secretamente le gustaba aquel calor. Le hacía sentir limpia. Ya antes había comentado esto con su hermana a lo que esta le comento que no le parecía nada extraño, ya que quizás de aquella manera lograba contrarrestar el frio en su interior proveniente de sus poderes. La princesa mayor había contemplado la teoría de su hermana, dándole algunas vueltas al asunto concluyo que quizás la pelirroja tenía razón.

Tanto Idunna como las demás doncellas lucieron bastante asombradas ante el acto de la joven, pero decidieron no mencionarlo al ver como esta comenzaba a asearse con total normalidad, la madre de Elsa colgó el vestido en un extremo de la habitación para después ordenar que se le acercara una silla y así poder lavar el cabello de su hija de una forma más cómoda, mientras tanto las doncellas preparaban el resto de la vestimenta de la joven junto con el maquillaje que usaría y los adornos de su cabello, estos últimos se alistaron en un pequeño tocador que yacía en una habitación contigua.

Idunna desenredo y enjabono los platinados cabellos de su hija, asegurándose de no dejar ni un solo mechón sin acicalar. Con un leve ademan de la cabeza la castaña ordeno a las doncellas retirarse, sabiendo que ella y su hija aún tenían muchas cosas por conversar en total privacidad, haciendo una reverencia el sequito de doncellas abandono la habitacion, dejando totalmente a solas al par de mujeres.

"Hija mía sé que aún deben de quedar mil y un preguntas en esa cabeza tuya, ¿gustas que responda algunas?" Ah lo que esta simplemente respondió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. "Muy bien, puedes preguntarme todo lo que te apetezca."

Soltando un suspiro y mientras tallaba con cuidado sus piernas la joven se dispuso a pensar que sería bueno aclarar primero. Fue entonces cuando que esta cayo en cuenta de que ni una sola vez había escuchado el nombre de su futuro esposo. "Bueno, empecemos por… ¿cuál es el nombre de mi prometido."

Su madre intento contener la risa, pero fue en vano ya que de su boca salieron unos cuantos sonidos burbujeantes, la albina se giró hacia la castaña alzando una ceja, Idunna le respondió utilizando todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no reír. "Tu prometido se llama Hiccup Horrendous Hadock, el tercero de su nombre." La joven imagino la cara que debía de tener en aquel momento ya que solo logro incrementar las risas de su madre. "¿Es enserio?" Elsa lentamente regreso a su posición inicial, dándole la espalda a su madre, pero después de unos momentos para su propia sorpresa comenzó a reírse por igual. Pronto el baño estaba lleno de carcajadas.

"Que nombre más extraño, es… es… ¿es enserio? ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es el?" Elsa apenas podía formular palabras audibles ya que su risa aún no se apagaba, tampoco la de Idunna así que esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "Ni idea cariño, la última vez que lo vi apenas era un infante, cabello marrón y ojos tan verdes como los árboles en primavera. Era un tanto diminuto, para ser hijo de Vikingos claro, no parecía que fuera a ser muy corpulento." La joven intento imaginarlo en su cabeza, lentamente su risa fue disminuyendo, hasta que solo quedo una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. "Hiccup…". Esta sonrisa, sin embargo, desapareció en cuanto otra pregunta se formo en la cabeza de la Albina. "Madre… ¿Por qué durante todos estos años, nunca me dijeron nada acerca de este acuerdo?"

La castaña soltó un pesado y profundo suspiro logrando calmar su risa, deteniendo asi sus manos momentáneamente. "Muchas cosas ocurrieron en aquel tiempo, después de que firmamos el acuerdo con Berk, mantuvimos la comunicación con ellos durante unos años, pero después las cartas cesaron, pensamos que quizás algo malo les había ocurrido… Aun así, pronto nosotros también tuvimos nuestros propios… contratiempos." Idunna se mordió los labios, insegura de si había utilizado la palabra correcta al referirse al periodo en el que Elsa perdió el control de sus poderes. "Ademas… tampoco sabíamos como iban a seguir desenvolviéndose tus poderes o si serian un impedimento para el contrato, por eso es que hasta ahora ah salido a la luz."

"¿Quién fue el que restableció la comunicación, el que les recordó de este acuerdo? ¿Arandelle o Berk?" Nuevamente la albina se giró para mirar a los ojos a su progenitora.

Idunna parecio titubear ante la fulminante mirada de su hija, pero al final esta resumió su tarea, agachando la cabeza hacia los cabellos de la joven. "Fuimos nosotros, a parte de que no podemos faltar a nuestra palabra, tenemos otros intereses mas recientemente forjados en la unión de Arandelle y Berk."

Los azules orbes de Elsa se abrieron de par en par, quedando una sola pregunta por hacer. "Entonces, Esto, esta unión, ¿es buena para el reino? ¿es buena para mi? ¿Por esto quieren que suceda?"

Idunna sabía que su hija era mucho más madura de lo que esta aparentaba, así que sin miedo y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dispuso a hablar. "Eres fuerte hija mía, pero sé que con un marido como ese lo serás aún más. Y por supuesto, por más de una razón esto es un beneficio para todos. No es secreto para nadie lo que paso con tus poderes, muchos reinos ya se han enterado, incluyendo a Berk. Ellos están encantados, pero no todos lo están, recuerda la reacción que tuvo El Duque de Weselton puede que más de un reino reaccione de la misma manera. Los humanos siempre tememos a lo desconocido."

La albina poco a poco iba revelando las razones de por qué todo aquello estaba pasando, para Elsa el miedo e incertidumbre eran un sinónimo de oscuridad, haciendo que por igual el conocimiento, entendimiento y el amor sean la luz que pueda esclarecer cada rincón del miedo. "Podría ser que más de un reino me vea como una amenaza, entonces temiendo que Arandelle use mis poderes como arma ellos…"La joven no se atrevió a terminar la frase. "Así que, ¿se espera que ellos me protejan si alguien viene a por mí? Que yo aprenda a defenderme, ¿que yo aprenda de ellos?" Idunna se limitó a asentir levemente, esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo.

Elsa tomo una decisión en aquel momento. Llevaría a cabo aquella tarea por más aterradora que fuera, ya que sus padres solo buscaban protegerla, ahora ellos buscaban la protección que Valka y Estoico necesitaban hace años.

"Ay algo que a mi aun no deja de molestarme, bueno tanto a mi como a tu padre…" Idunna termino de enjuagar el cabello de su hija, envolviéndolo en una toalla al mismo tiempo que ella secaba sus manos. Mirando a su madre una vez más, la princesa noto que el rostro de la castaña mostraba una expresión de severa meditación. "Como es que los Vikingos lograran llegar tan rápido, su carta que recibimos antier por la mañana expresaba que llegarían esta noche… ¿Sera eso posible?,pero si la carta tenia fecha de ser redactada hace solo dos días."

Elsa parpadeo extrañada mientras salía de la bañera, la verdad era que se había visto tan aterrorizada por el hecho de casarse de una manera tan apresurada que aquello no había cruzado su mente. Su madre le ayudo a secar su enrojecida piel mientras que una expresión un tanto meditativa se mantenía en sus facciones. Cuando el cuerpo de la albina estuvo completamente seco esta se cubrió con una toalla, madre e hija entonces se trasladaron a la habitación contigua llevando consigo aquel lujoso vestido que la heredera había de usar.

Elsa se sentó en el tocador donde yacían todos las joyas y adornos que llevaría aquella noche para que su madre pudiera cepillar su cabello, Idunna se encargo de hacerlo hasta que este obtuvo un brillo parecido al de la plata recién pulida. Mientras tanto la propia princesa se aseguro de ponerse unas cuantas gotas de aceites aromáticos, detrás de las orejas, en su cuello, en cada una de sus muñecas, y por último justo debajo de su barbilla. Cuando la castaña por fin termino con el ultimo adorno que iría en la cabeza de su primogénita esta comenzó con la osadía de ponerle el vestido que le habían enviado los vikingos, la tela de color azul profundo realmente resaltaba su pálida piel junto con su platinado cabello. Con un leve movimiento de su muñeca Elsa puso unos tacones de hielo macizo en sus blanquecinos pies, mientras que la mayor minuciosamente acomodo una tiara dorada sobre su blanca melena, y también deslizo unos brazaletes a juego con incrustaciones de azurita por sus delgadas muñecas. Al último vino el collar, una pesada pieza de oro adornada con más piedras preciosas.

"Ahora, luces como toda una princesa. Tu prometido quedara sin aliento." La castaña sostuvo los hombros de hija por detrás de esta mientras que el reflejo de ambas era visible en el espejo frente a ellas, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de joven, no creyendo que fuese ella misma quien se regresase la mirada en aquel frio cristal.

Desviando su mirada hacia la ventana mas cercana debido a la incomodidad que su reflejo le causaba, Elsa se percato que la tarde y el crepúsculo les había alcanzado. "Creo, Madre, que pronto sabremos el por que de la llegada tan pronta de nuestros invitados."

La heredera de Arandelle fue obligada a esperar en aquel cuarto la llegada de sus invitados, las pocas horas que quedaban pasaron más rápido de lo que a esta le hubiese gustado, así que pronto se encontró descendiendo a los jardines del palacio acompañada de su hermana, quien casi se había desmallado del asombro al verle vestida de tan elegante manera, quejándose que su propio atuendo era por mucho, menos llamativo.

* * *

Hiccup, el gran príncipe vikingo, yacía junto sus padres, encontrándose todos al pie de una gran escalinata que se elevaba desde los jardines del castillo, hasta llegar a la entrada lateral de este. El joven ya había logrado exasperarse un poco ante la larga espera que sus padres le estaban haciendo pasar, pero estos seguían insistiendo en que junto con ellos mostrara sus respetos a la familia real de Arandelle, los jefes vikingos se dedicaron a charlan entre sí, girándose en la dirección de su hijo de vez en vez cuando estos pensaban que no los veía, asegurándose que no fuera a escabullirse. Esto tenia un tanto extrañado al castaño, pero no más de lo que ya podía estar acerca de toda esa situación. Sin razón aparente alguna, de la noche a la mañana, sus padres le habían dicho que los tres debían de atender a una reunión extremadamente importante, esta sería en un reino lejano, con el cual Berk parecía tener una especie de tratado o algo por él estilo.

Mas gente de su pueblo había asistido además de ellos, Hiccup insistió en que sus amigos atendieran también, sobre todo la joven Astrid, insistiéndole el mismo que viniese. Aquello no resulto ser una tarea fácil, ya que tras la decaída de su relación las cosas entre ambos jóvenes se habían vuelto algo tormentosas, llevando a su separación. Sin embargo, el castaño ya tenía un plan perfectamente trazado para recuperar el corazón de la joven, esta vez no fallaría, no existía manera alguna de que la amazona huyera de el, estando en una tierra extraña.

De repente un fuerte golpe proveniente de su madre saco al castaño del profundo flujo de sus pensamientos, señalándole que la familia real de Arandelle estaba por aparecer, mirando hacia arriba de la escalinata el joven pudo ver como dos personas adultas tomadas de brazo descendían lentamente, estos aun no notaban a los jefes vikingos ya que se encontraban sumidos en una, al parecer, muy importante platica. De repente estos se giraron hacía atrás, llamando para que alguien se apresurase a bajar, los adultos pausaron su paso y el chico volvió a subir la mirada al comienzo de la escalinata, quedándose sin aliento al ver a quien esperaban los reyes.

Dos jovencitas bajaban los escalones tan rápido como sus tacones les permitían, aquellas debían ser las hijas de los reyes de Arandelle, Hiccup no pudo evitar concentrarse en la joven de cabello tan blanco como la nieve, su hermoso vestido tenia que ser levemente alzado por sus delicadas manos para evitar que este se arrastrase demasiado, todo acerca de la albina le pareció extrañamente cautivador, sus ojos siguieron a la chica de cerca hasta que esta alcanzo a sus padres. En ese momento el príncipe vikingo sacudió levemente la cabeza, ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿no acaba de dejarse claro que aquella era una buena oportunidad para recuperar a Astrid? ¿si no para que hacerla venir?

Pronto toda la familia Real de Arandelle se encontró frente a los vikingos, Estoico, Valka y su prometido. El muchacho al que Elsa debía desposar no le resulto tan aterrador como ella había imaginado, al contrario, este era bastante apuesto. La albina recordó las palabras de su madre en aquel momento, _'Cabello marrón y ojos tan verdes como los árboles en primavera'_. Pero mientras la joven recorría con la mirada al joven vikingo, esta se encontró con que al parecer uno de sus pies había sufrido cierto… accidente. Ya que, en lugar de pie, este contaba con alguna especie de soporte de metal, pero a pesar de esto el castaño caminaba con completa normalidad.

Pronto el terror mesclado con asombro no fue solo visible en la cara de la princesa del hielo, sino también en los del resto de los gobernantes de aquella nación, tal como Elsa había previsto se enteraron de inmediato como sus invitados habían logrado llegar en tan poco tiempo. Era justo lo que estaba tras sus invitados lo que causaba tal reacción, se trataba de tres enormes dragones. Al parecer aquellos lagartos ya no eran amenaza alguna para Berk, ahora por el contrario eran una de las piezas claves de su pueblo. La heredera de Arandelle pensaba que, quizás debido a la oscuridad de la noche y la titilante luz de las farolas que iluminaban los jardines, las figuras de aquellos gigantes especímenes lucían aún más imponentes y aterradoras de lo que en verdad eran. La joven se sentía algo intrigada por el dragón del joven Vikingo, tan oscuro como la noche misma, ya que si no fuese por los anaranjados reflejos que sus escamas lanzaban en contraste a la cálida luz esta no podría distinguirlo.

Elsa se ensimismo tanto el gran oscuro reptil, que se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de su madre, con cautela y disimulo la albina se giró hacia sus invitados. Agnarr presentó formalmente a sus hijas, enfatizando un poco de más en cuan hermosa era su primogénita, ganando una mirada confundida de la princesa más joven. Después de igual manera Estoico presento a Hiccup, este se limitó a hacer un breve saludo.

Los mayores conversaron y rieron entre sí por un buen rato, rememorando viejos acontecimientos, poniéndose al día con sus vidas, etc. Mientras que, por el contrario, los herederos de ambos reinos se quedaron momentáneamente sumergidos en un incómodo silencio, limitándose a escuchar atentamente a los mayores. Hiccup en ese momento logro percibir que un grupo de pisadas se aproximaban hacia ellos, girando la cabeza el castaño pudo ver como su grupo de amigos pasaba de largo junto a ellos, incluida la joven Astrid, sin detenerse los vikingos avanzaron directamente a los jardines, impacientes de servirse en aquel gran festín. Al notar esto, un sonido carraspeado salió de la garganta de Estoico, llamando la atención de su hijo, al cual se le ordeno llevar a los dragones a su lugar designado de descanso y además de informar al resto de los vikingos que se presentaran en los jardines. El castaño pareció un poco extrañado, pero este no protesto. Agnarr por su parte mando a su hija menor a las cocinas del castillo, pidiéndole que ordenara a todos que sirvieran la comida en los jardines.

Cuando por fin solo quedo Elsa entre los mayores estos dejaron salir un respiro de alivio. Valka miro detrás su hombro antes de hablar, asegurándose que ni su retoño, ni alguno de los amigos de este, se encontrare cerca. "Realmente queremos pedir disculpas por este anonimato, pero nuestro hijo aún no ha sido informado del acuerdo." La albina parpadeo un poco, eso explicaba por qué solo ella parecía estar tan nerviosa.

"No se preocupen, los varones siempre son más difíciles. Pero, ¿a qué se debe esto?" Pregunto Idunna.

"El…" Estoico titubeo unos minutos, sacudiendo la cabeza el Vikingo se aseguró de que aun que fueran asuntos personales de su hijo la futura esposa de este debía de estar al tanto de su situación, después de todo el mayor estaba seguro de que se lo debían a la pobre chica. "Él ha tenido una relación un tanto estruendosa con una joven, pero a pesar de que tal unión ya terminó hace algún tiempo, él es bastante necio y ha intentado que esta relación florezca nuevamente, sin importarle cuanto dolor le cueste." El Vikingo soltó un suspiro. "Así que sabíamos que, si le decíamos del acuerdo, así como así, mi hijo no lo tomaría de la mejor manera, de seguro desaparecería por días y sería imposible encontrarlo."

En ese momento Elsa recordó al pequeño grupo de vikingos que habían hecho su camino hacia los jardines poco antes, preguntándose si dicha joven se encontraba entre ellos. Un nuevo agujero de dudas se formó en su cabeza en aquel momento, jamás le dijeron que tendría competencia.

La esposa de Estoico puso una mano sobre el hombro de este, al mismo tiempo que sus orbes se posaban sobre Elsa, la chica le dedico una débil sonrisa y Valka le correspondió con una suya, añadiendo así. "Por esta razón, aunque suene cruel, queríamos acorralarlo un poco. Estaré mucho más contenta y tranquila si dejo a mi hijo en tus manos, Princesa." Valka rio un poco, acercándose a la joven del hielo y tomándole en un corto abrazo, tras esto se separó un poco sin soltar a la chica. "La madura aquí eres tú cariño, así que te pedimos que cuides bien a nuestro hijo y cures todo el mal que le fue hecho a su corazón." Elsa solo pudo sonreír nuevamente, pidiendo a los dioses que su miedo no la delatase. La mayor por fin le soltó, mirándola de pies a cabeza para después girarse hacia Idunna. "Mírala nada más, es mucho más hermosa de lo que imagine que seria y me alegro de que el vestido le haya quedado a la perfección."

Elsa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, abrazándose a sí misma en un intento de cubrirse, pero al final una débil sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. Aquel vestido era un tanto exótico y escotado, de color azul profundo, este se amarraba detrás de su cuello dejando su nuca, espalda y brazos descubiertos. Una especie de cinturón de oro grueso abrazaba su cintura, justo por debajo de sus pechos resaltándolos un poco más de lo que la albina desearia, pero justo debajo de este cinturón el vestido se volvía flojo y un tanto vaporoso, con un corte del lado izquierdo que dejaba su pierna expuesta. Su cabello había sido mucho más fácil de arreglar que el meterla en aquel vestido, ya que la albina lucia su típica trenza solo que un poco más suelta, con una que otra perla por aquí, una flor por haya y una pesada tiara de oro puro.

Los gobernantes siguieron discutiendo un par de cosas más durante unos minutos, hasta que Agnarr anuncio que las festividades debían al fin comenzar.

Elsa se encontraba sentada en la mesa que le correspondía a la familia real, la cual se situaba en una especie de zócalo alzado que yacía en un extremo de aquel majestuoso jardín. La joven tomaba pequeños sorbos de una copa que sostenía entre sus manos, esta contenía un poco de jugo de arándanos con un muy leve toque de licor, la albina no se sentía en condiciones de comer nada ya que sentía como si su estómago estuviese hecho nudos.

Desde aquel lugar la princesa podía ver a todos los invitados de la fiesta, incluyendo a todos los vikingos, enterándose que habían acudido más de los que ella había imaginado. Mientras la joven bebía a sorbos, esta se dedicó a contar a los recién llegados, pronto se dio cuenta que había un puñado de ellos regados entre las mesas de los invitados. Pero una mesa en particular llamo la atención de Elsa, Hiccup se encontraba en un grupo aparte del de sus padres, ya que en la mesa donde estos se encontraban solo se componía por gente mayor, mientras que en la del castaño se hallaban personas más jóvenes, que de seguro debían rondar la misma edad que ella.

La princesa pudo ver a su prometido acercarse a una joven de cabello casi tan platinado como el de ella, aunque a decir verdad había más de una docena de cosas en las que se les podía diferenciar a simple vista al par de chicas. Elsa miro atentamente, había una charla bastante efusiva en la mesa, causando que carcajadas llenaran el ambiente, pero después pudo ver como de una manera muy sutil el castaño intento rodear a la chica con un brazo por la cintura y al parecer a esta no le agrado en lo absoluto el gesto. La risa de la rubia se apagó y en su lugar se formó una mueca de disgusto. Con un movimiento brusco esta logro zafarse del agarre del castaño, este le miro extrañado e incluso con dolor, pero aquella mirada no le detuvo en absoluto, ya que la vikinga le proporciono un empujón y a continuación se levantó de la mesa con la misma brusquedad que antes.

La albina parpadeo extrañada, aquella debía ser la joven que habían mencionado los jefes vikingos, pero… ¿por qué la chica reaccionaba con el castaño de esa manera? Elsa sabía que ningún Vikingo, a excepción de Valka y Estoico, estaba enterado de su compromiso con el chico, para eso era aquella fiesta, para dar la gran sorpresa, así que esa no podía ser la razón por la cual la rubia se comportaba de tal forma. La princesa siguió a la chica con la mirada, viendo como esta se sentaba en otra mesa a conversar, sus ojos entonces volvieron a Hiccup quien parecía estar bastante herido y decepcionado. Sin darse cuenta una mueca de tristeza se apodero de la cara de Elsa, sintiendo el dolor que su prometido debía de estar sintiendo y este aun no sabía lo que le esperaba al final de la velada.

Entonces para su propia sorpresa el castaño levanto la mirada, atrapándola en el acto, este parpadeo extrañado por la mueca de la albina. Elsa reacciono demasiado tarde, su cara ardía y sabía que debía de parecer un tomate, la joven se giró bruscamente intentando iniciar una conversación con su hermana la cual estaba sentada a un lado de ella, y justo más haya se encontraba el alegre Kristoff. Anna le miro extrañada, notando el nerviosismo en la voz de la mayor, Elsa aseguro estar bien y siguió intentado que su hermana platicase con ella, volteando de cuando en cuando en la dirección del joven Vikingo solo para volver a girarse al percatarse que el chico le miraba intensamente.

En algún punto de la noche este dejo de mirarla, haciendo sentir un poco más cómoda a la princesa, pero aun así su mente no se encontraba del todo tranquila, sabía que mientras más avanzara la noche más se acercaría el momento de la gran noticia. Fue así como un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la albina, notando como su madre se levantaba de su asiento al igual que Estoico y Valka, estos últimos fueron hasta la mesa de Hiccup pidiéndole que los acompañase. Idunna se colocó en medio de aquel zócalo elevado, llamando la atención de todos y pidiendo que se guardara silencio ya que tenían un gran anuncio que dar, Estoico y Valka junto con Hiccup se le unieron lo cual solo confundió una vez más al joven Vikingo.

Por último, Agnarr se levantó de su lugar, deteniéndose justo al lado de su hija mayor y ofreciendo su mano para que esta también se levantase. Anna intercambio miradas con ambos, posando al final sus ojos con curiosidad sobre su hermana mayor, acaso… ¿había algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada? Elsa se limitó a sonreírle débilmente para así tomar la mano de su padre y seguirlo hasta el centro del zócalo.

Ahora más que nunca, Anna, Hiccup, Kristoff y el resto de la multitud, se encontraban totalmente confundidos y ansiosos. Agnarr aclaro su garganta, apretando un poco la mano de su hija.

"Sé que muchos se estarán preguntando a que se debe todo esto. Esta gran, y efusiva celebración, además del porqué de la presencia de nuestros invitados" Enuncio el Rey lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron, pero debido al silencio de la multitud su voz inclusive causaba un pequeño echo, resonando hasta en el último rincón. "Esta tan improvisada celebración es para festejar que, desde el día de hoy, Arandelle y Berk se verán unidos apoyándose mutuamente uno al otro. Cuando se hable de la historia de nuestros reinos, se hablará de este día, en el que comenzó esta unificación. Por eso hemos invitado a Estoico, Jefe de La tribu de Berk, a su Esposa Valka y su heredero…" El Rey hizo una pequeña pausa aquí, esperando no pronunciar mal el nombre del príncipe Vikingo. "Hiccup… Desde el día de hoy nuestra gente es libre de ir y venir en total confianza de Arandelle a Berk y viceversa, nos apoyaremos codo a codo, acudiendo a la ayuda del otro sin dudarlo." Elsa lo sabía, su padre estaba a punto anunciar su matrimonio, la verdadera "unión" entre los reinos.

Agnarr apretó un poco más la mano de su hija quien aguanto la respiración por lo que le pareció una eternidad. "Y para sellar este pacto, este juramento de lealtad entre ambos pueblos… les ofrezco la joya más valiosa de mi reino." Elsa dejo salir ese respiro que había estado atorado en su garganta, permitiendo que su padre la guiase hasta el centro del zócalo, donde yacía un espacio vacío entre los reyes de Arandelle y los Jefes de Berk. "Para que así, un matrimonio nos una de igual manera." La princesa del hielo miro brevemente a su hermana, quien tenía una expresión de completa estupefacción al igual que Kristoff, entonces la albina miro hacia su prometido quien tenía aun mirada de total confusión.

Fue entonces el turno de Estoico, quien empujo levemente a su hijo hacia el mismo lugar en que se encontraba parada la joven. "De igual manera…" Comenzó Estoico. "Prometemos honrar este pacto, pero sobre todo… Prometemos cuidar al orgullo de Arandelle, a la Princesa Elsa." Estoico dio un leve y último empujón a su primogenito, quien parecía negarse a seguir avanzando ya que tenía los pies firmemente clavados al piso, pero al final este cedió posicionándose junto a su prometida. "Y esta fina señorita se merece lo mejor que podemos darle. Nosotros ofrecemos a la flama más brillante de todo Berk, al primer hombre que logro domar un Dragón, al joven con el corazón en llamas."

Hiccup miro a su futura esposa, en sus orbes el chico tenía una mezcla de furia, tristeza e incertidumbre, pero también de entendimiento tras escuchar las palabras de su padre. Elsa supuso que esa era la expresión que ella mostro cuando se enteró de aquel acuerdo, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por los ojos del castaño al mismo tiempo que las manos de este temblaban.

"Así que dentro de un mes a partir de hoy estaremos celebrado la boda que unirá a Arandelle con Berk!" Exclamo Agnarr a lo que la multitud respondió con aplausos y gritos de aprobación, pero de entre toda la gente solo una persona no grito, mucho menos aplaudió. El joven Vikingo volvió a la realidad al oír aquel alboroto, girándose bruscamente hacia los invitados, a Elsa le pareció ver que este deseaba encontrar a alguien entre los miles de rostros presentes, aunque para la joven aquello no era ningún misterio, sabía que su prometido buscaba a la chica que lo había despreciado antes. La princesa suspiro, por lo que había oído de Estoico sabía que Hiccup había estado luchando por recuperar a aquella joven, pero ahora que estaba comprometido con la albina sus posibilidades de volver con ella eran nulas.

La dama de hielo miro hacia los invitados, intrigada también busco a la chica que había visto antes. Ninguno de los dos ocupo buscarla por mucho tiempo, ya que esta se encontraba casi al pie del zócalo con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos, meneando la cabeza como si no pudiese creer que aquello estaba pasando. Elsa se sintió extrañada, tomándole por sorpresa la reacción de la chica, ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? Hace unos momentos no se había visto muy interesada en regresar con el castaño.

La rubia, quien tenía el rostro enrojecido y cubierto de lágrimas, dio media vuelta para echarse a correr al notar que los ojos de ambos herederos estaban sobre ella."Astri!-" Hiccup alzo una mano intentando llamarla, pero al instante se detuvo sin poder completar su nombre, el joven parecía meditativo y un tanto dolido. Elsa miro fijamente a su futuro esposo, sabía que él no podía ir tras la chica o salir huyendo, ya que se vería mal y estaría faltando al pacto entre Arandelle y Berk, a eso se referían los padres de este con acorralarlo.

El joven paso unos minutos más ahogado en remordimiento mientras que con ojos fuertemente cerrados frotaba el tabique de su nariz, el mismo había hecho venir a Astrid hasta allí, solo para hacerle presenciar formalizar un compromiso con una joven totalmente desconocida para él, ¿Qué habia hecho? Pero entonces el castaño miro nuevamente a su futura esposa, intensa y detenidamente, como si su cabeza y su corazón estuviesen peleando, Elsa no pudo identificar qué fue lo que por fin decidió el chico, pero le dedico una débil sonrisa a la albina, acercándose aún más a ella para así tomar sus manos entre las de él. La mente de Hiccup estaba igual que la de Elsa en esos momentos, hecha un enredo, pero sabía que no existía vuelta atrás ahora. Y aunque su corazón estuviese inundado de un sentimiento repulsivo debido a toda la culpa que sentía, el mejor que nadie sabía que aquello no era culpa de la princesa del hielo, no tenía motivo alguno para desahogarse con ella o rechazarla. "Como heredero de Berk, prometo cumplir mi deber, pero sobre todo prometo cuidar y respetar a mi prometida". El príncipe vikingo se incoó en una rodilla, lo cual le resulto un tanto tedioso por su prótesis de metal, pero aun así logro seguir sosteniendo ambas manos de la princesa entre las suyas sin perder el equilibrio.

Tanto Elsa, como los gobernantes de ambos pueblos se quedaron extrañados ante esto, ya que habían presenciado la escena entre la joven Astrid y Hiccup. La princesa de Hielo miro a su prometido con melancolía, sabiendo que, aunque este sonriese y se mostrase eufórico, sus entrañas debían estar colapsando por dentro.

Hiccup alzo su vista hasta los azules orbes de su prometida, pensando con ironía para sus adentros que quizás los dioses lo habían castigado por fijarse demasiado en aquella princesa al llegar a Arandelle… Oh quizás algo dentro de el ya presentía todo aquello, sabiendo que Astrid nunca a regresaría a sus brazos, al menos no de la manera que él pensaba era la mejor, ya que esta había demostrado un comportamiento errático los últimos meses. Pero siguio siendo un terco, aferrándose… Sin darse cuenta que, quizás, hubiera sido mejor haber dejado aquel asunto en paz antes de que llegase a eso, a ser amargo y algo que solo le causase dolor. Ahora, el recuerdo de alguien quien alguna vez fue su amiga y compañera, se encontraba manchado, el pecho del castaño dolía, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al darse cuenta de todo aquello.

"Yo, la primogénita de Arandelle, también prometo siempre cuidar y velar por el bien de mi prometido, serle fiel ciegamente. Por qué ese es mi deber" Las palabras de la joven Elsa cayeron como agua fría sobre el hipnotizado Hiccup, haciéndolo regresar de golpe a la realidad, saliendo de las tinieblas que ocupaban su mente. ¿De verdad prometía ella tal cosa? ¿Ah un desconocido como el?

El castaño entonces callo, por aquel momento, los mil y un pensamientos erráticos que gritaban en su cabeza, decidiendo entonces que por más que le costase, para bien o para mal, Astrid quedaría en el pasado como un amargo recuerdo. Y se dejaría embriagar por la bella joven que tenía delante de él, que quizá, por el contrario, ella era un regalo de algún dios que al fin se había apiadado de él, siendo el remedio perfecto para su roto y dañado corazón, quizás…

Haciendo una promesa silenciosa Hiccup juro no cometer los mismos errores que cometió con Astrid.


	2. Rompiendo el Hielo

**¡CHEERS LOVE! Hola hola chicos! Yay ya volvi! Si,si,si prometi que subiría mas rápido los capítulos de esta historia pero ténganme paciencia, a cada rato me super bloqueo además de que mi cerebro parece Oxxo(¿?) se le hace mas fácil subir una historia nueva que seguirle a las que ya tengo escritas :V, lol ok no, en mi defensa es que estos meses fueron algo pesados para mí, tuve trabajo y cosas familiares ya saben, ahora… En cuanto a la historia, me golosine y el segundo capitulo salió super pinshi largo (¿?) pero bueno, aquí vemos un poquito mas de la historia del lado de Hiccup y unas escenas un poco mas congruentes… espero. Ahora si, vamos con los reviews.**

 **SnowFlake1997:** _Listo eh vuelto con otro capítulo, espero y sea de tu agrado, me disculpo por la tardanza ;u; me gusta musho que seas una adición nueva a esta linda historia 3_

 **Optimus117:** _Yayyyyy! Me alegra ver que aun después de tanto tiempo sigas leyendo esta historia, este capitulo es largo, espero disfrutes leerlo._

 **Aspros D'Lars:** _Perdón por la tardanza, quien tienen tiempo leyendo esta historia sabe que soy algo inconstante pero nunca fallo ;u; me alegra leer tu bonita review, los eventos poco a poco se irán llevando acabo y ya veras lo que nos depara mas adelante._

 **Ahora con las reviews contestadas me voy a seguir escribiendo ya que el siguiente cap esta a medio coser, yoohoo, no se emocionen mucho, quizás me tarde unos 15 días en subir el siguiente capitulo, lol.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, NI FROZEN, NI HTTYD Y MUCHO MENOS GOT. ;U;**

Una amplia sonrisa adornaba los pálidos labios de la heredera de Arandelle, esto quizás se debía a la carta que sostenía entre sus delicados dedos, sus azules orbes danzaban sobre aquel misterioso papel, quien sabe cuál seria su contenido y no es que aquello le importase al príncipe vikingo, lo único que le importaba acerca de aquella imagen era la efímera alegría que se apoderaba de las facciones de la albina, cosa que se había vuelto rara de ver en ella desde la velada en los jardines. Hiccup intento grabar todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su prometida, manteniéndose en completo silencio para no alertarla de su presencia, aunque quizás el hecho de encontrarse al otro extremo de aquel vestíbulo ya era más que suficiente para permanecer oculto. Hacía ya más de una semana que se había llevado acabo el anuncio de su compromiso con la joven, pero ambos aun eran unos completos extraños, siendo las pocas palabras que se dedicaron aquella noche toda la comunicación que habían entablado.

Por más que el joven vikingo lo intentase, parecía serle casi imposible acercarse a la princesa de hielo, ya muchos habían sido los intentos fallidos de entablar incluso la mas sencilla conversación. Siempre pasaba algo que interrumpía a los futuros esposos en el acto, ya fuese la misma Elsa huyendo de la presencia del castaño o vaya alguna acción causada por terceros. Los días seguían pasando, escapándose por entre sus dedos como arena al viento, al igual que su tiempo antes de que los nombrasen marido y mujer, ¿acaso seria grato jurarle amor eterno a alguien quien a penas conoces? Hiccup lo dudaba, pero sin embargo también era incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, soltando un suspiro el castaño tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo cada una de sus vertebras crujir. Aquello no podía, y no debía, seguir así, tendría que hacer algún movimiento tarde o temprano, pero al volver la cabeza hacia su prometida el príncipe vikingo decidió que aquel no seria el momento, ya que la hermana mas joven de la albina acaba de entrar en la estancia dirigiéndose con determinación hacia la mayor.

Con un nuevo suspiro el castaño dio media vuelta para retirarse, mirando por sobre su hombro una última vez para cerciorarse de que ninguna de las dos jovencitas presentes notara sus pisadas al salir.

"¿Crees que lo ahuyente?" Susurro la pelirroja al lograr llegar hasta donde yacía su hermana.

Soltando un pesado suspiro la albina alzo su cabeza, mirando hacia al lugar donde hasta hace unos momentos había estado su prometido, causando que la curvatura que formaban sus labios desapareciese por completo, dejando una firme línea en su lugar. "Tenía demasiado tiempo parado ahí, no creo que tuviera intención alguna de acercarse." Contesto la mayor, notando como una sensación parecida a la decepción se acomodaba en su pecho. "Esto es mi culpa, quizás ya se rindió de perseguirme, pero realmente no estoy segura de querer llegar a tener una conversación con él, ¿qué tal si no le agrado?" Una leve carcajada escapo de los labios de la menor, logrando que su hermana la mirase con una ceja en alto. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Eso, la idea que tienes de que no… le gustas." Anna sintió ganas de reír nuevamente al ver el gesto que se formaba en el rostro de la mayor, pero desistió en el acto, optando por mejor explicarle el motivo de su diversión. "¿Qué acaso no lo viste? Estaba parado justo ahí, mirándote de arriba abajo un centenar de veces, se nota a más de mil leguas que se muere por acercarse a ti." La pelirroja entonces batió furiosamente sus pestañas en una acción sarcástica al coqueteo del castaño, pero despues su semblante cambio por completo a uno más relajado y meditativo. "Pero, aun asi dudo que le resulte sencillo también por su parte ya que… tú sabes… por todo el asunto de…" La princesa más joven se aclaró un poco la garganta, no muy segura de como continuar. "Claramente le agradas a él, tú eres más bonita que… Y ni él ni nadie dejaría que ella te hiciera algo malo, pero… esa noche ella lucia extremadamente enojada, estoy segura que él sabe las consecuencias de acercarse a ti si aquella joven está cerca, no deberías menospreciar tanto sus intentos." Menciono la pelirroja en voz baja.

Llevándose una mano a la frente la princesa mayor cerro sus ojos, asintiendo levemente un par de veces ya que sabía perfectamente a que se refería la menor. "Ni lo menciones… Tengo pesadillas con esa joven, sueño que viene hasta mi cuarto para cortarme el cuello mientras duermo, dejándome ahogar en mi propia sangre." Levantando la vista una vez más la princesa mayor cerro un poco más la distancia entre ella y su hermana, asegurándose de hablar en apenas un susurro. "Nuestra madre me conto algo que escucho de los Jefes vikingos, al parecer Hiccup insistió en que ella viniese con ellos, quizás tenía planes de… ¿re-conquistarla?, vaya la magia de estar en una tierra extraña." Elsa termino aquella frase con una mirada de paranoia fijamente posada en sus orbes, tomando un paso atrás la albina se aseguro que nadie estuviese cerca al mismo tiempo que recuperaba la compostura.

"¿Crees que se sienta culpable de haberla hecho venir?" Pregunto la princesa menor con disimulo.

"Supongo…" La primogénita de Arandelle se mordió los labios como síntoma de la ansiedad que sentía, ella y su prometido debían romper el hielo, vaya ironía, no podían seguir siendo extraños. Pero la idea de que la joven vikinga apareciera y los viera juntos le aterraba, Elsa no se encontraba preparada en absoluto para aquella situación, quien sabe cuál sería el resultado.

Anna se limitó a mirar a su hermana con tristeza, imaginándose como debía de estar sintiéndose, fue entonces que la pelirroja noto la carta que aun sostenía la mayor entre sus blanquecinos dedos, logrando que una sonrisa remplazara su apagado semblante al mirar que el sello de Corona estaba presente en él sobre. "¿Rapunzel te envió correspondencia.?"

De igual manera la albina logro sonreír un poco, entregándole aquel papel a la menor para que esta también pudiese leerlo. "Si, ya le fue enviada una invitación a mi boda." La joven se lamio un poco los labios, notando cuan extraño le resultaba decirlo. "Y me respondió personalmente que estará encantada de venir, dice que zarpara cuanto antes, típico de ella. Llegara antes, pero mucho antes, para convivir con nosotras y conocer a mi prometido."

"Ah juzgar por la fecha de la carta, tardara de dos a tres días en llegar." Soltando un suspiro de alegría la menor doblo aquel papel, girándose así hacia su hermana con un semblante mas relajado. "¿Quieres salir a caminar conmigo?"

"Por supuesto, me vendría de maravilla." Con aquello dicho ambas hermanas se tomaron del brazo y se dispusieron a salir del castillo, dejando tras de sí aquel vestíbulo y la entrada del atrio principal.

Pronto ambas se sumieron en una efusiva conversación, no importándoles la dirección en la cual sus pies las llevasen, recorrieron las calles de Arandelle con un paso relajado al mismo tiempo que de vez en vez se dedicaban a saludar a las personas que les dedicaban una reverencia acompañada de una cálida sonrisa. Tocaron diversos temas, incluyendo la falta de comunicación entre Elsa y el príncipe vikingo, a lo cual la pelirroja le recordó sus propias palabras a la mayor, haciendo referencia a cuando ella intento desposar al príncipe Hans sin siquiera conocer el más mínimo detalle de su persona. "No te puedes casar con alguien a quien apenas acabas de conocer." Anna insistió en que, si la rubia se atrevía a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima, de verdad lo lamentaría, ya que los padres de ambas no permitirían tal acto. Entonces Elsa le expreso que no solo le temía a eso, sino también a causar algún percance con sus poderes o vaya en su defecto, aterrar a su prometido. La menor entonces le aconsejo dejar todo eso de lado, lo mas apremiante era no casarse con un extraño.

"Tienes razón Anna, no huiré la próxima vez que vea a Hiccup, es más, seré yo quien se acerque a él… "La primogénita de Arandelle miro a sus alrededores, notando que el crespúsculo ya cubría aquella plaza en su totalidad, sin duda alguna habían perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, haciendo que aquel día casi llegase a su fin sin que ellas lo notasen. Aun así, una tenue sonrisa se poso en sus pálidos labios al sentir como esa larga tarde le había servido para despojarse del pesar que sentía en su pecho, una nueva pero débil determinación tomaba su lugar.

Ambas caminaron un poco más, disfrutando del suave bullicio que comenzaba a hacerse presente en el ambiente, muchos negocios cerraban y sus dueños se disponían a caminar sin rumbo alguno al igual que ellas, mientras que otros establecimientos cobraban vida al mismo tiempo que los últimos rayos de sol abandonaban el firmamento. Las princesas se detuvieron justo a los pies de una florería que apenas comenzaba a abrir sus puertas a la espera de aquellos jóvenes enamorados que deseaban expresar sus sentimientos bajo las ventanas pertenecientes a las dueñas de sus afecciones. Una mujer de edad avanzada comenzaba a sacar grandes cubetones de madera repletos de diferentes tipos de flores, estos escurrían un poco de agua debido al bamboleo con el cual la mujer caminaba al llevarlos, haciendo que un aroma a hierba mojada llenara el ambiente.

"¡Mira!" Exclamo la princesa mas joven al ver los coloridos pétalos de cada planta. "Compremos algunas para Rapunzel, las pondremos en el cuarto que se quedara y cuando las vea se desmallara de la emoción." Soltando a la mayor la pelirroja comenzó a dar saltitos de la emoción, lo cual hizo que tanto Elsa como la anciana de la florería rieran levemente.

"¿Crees que sobrevivan más de un día?" Cuestiono la albina, acercándose a las plantas para así poder apreciarlas mejor.

"Son frescas su majestad, recién cortadas, cultivadas en la fértil tierra de Arandelle. Mientras tengan agua y un poco de rayos de sol deberán durar mas de una semana." Espeto aquella mujer con orgullo, señalando a todos y cada uno de sus productos.

"Vaya, entonces enséñenos todos los tipos de flores amarillas que tenga." Elsa se dedicó a mirar por entre los cubetones, mientras que la dueña de la tienda se dispuso a sacar aún más mercancía, mostrándoles desde unos bellos tulipanes hasta unas raras orquídeas casi tan radiantes como el sol mismo, no sin antes ofrecerles unos pequeños ramilletes compuestos con ranúnculos o conejillos. Todo pareció maravillar a las princesas, quedando más enamoradas de cada nuevo espécimen que el anterior, pronto llenaron cubetones completos para llevar hasta el castillo y estaban casi seguras de tener más de las necesarias. Fue tal la cantidad, que al final resulto ser imposible llevarlas de regreso solo por la cuenta de las princesas, viéndose en la necesidad de pedir la ayuda de un guardia real que se dedicaba ah hacer patrullas por las calles del reino. El hombre mando pedir la asistencia de unos cuantos sirvientes, los cuales no tardaron en hacer su camino desde el castillo llevando consigo una gran carreta.

Mientras las jóvenes esperaban la llegada de los sirvientes estas se dedicaron a mirar mas tipos de flores, sintiéndose satisfechas al ya tener los gustos de su prima bien cubiertos, pensaron que quizás no estaría de mas llevar algo para ellas. Ambas se ensimismaron tanto en los pequeños capiteles de florecillas, que al parecer ninguna logro escuchar el sonido de pasos acompañados por un leve sonido metálico que se dirigía hacia ellas con determinación.

"Muy buenas noches mi príncipe, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?" Los ojos de las dos señoritas se posaron sobra la mujer al decir aquellas palabras, titubeando estas se giraron tras de si lentamente, encontrándose con más ni menos que con el joven Vikingo. Elsa pudo sentir como su corazón comenzaba a retumbar, ensordeciendo su entorno por completo ya que su latir era lo único que sus odios podían escuchar, tomando aire profundamente la albina intento recordarse las palabras que se había dicho a si misma con anterioridad, pero la pequeña flama de determinación parecía haberle abandonado por completo.

El castaño tenia una sonrisa un tanto forzada en sus facciones, sonrisa la cual no pasaba de ser una línea levemente alzada, haciendo más que evidente que el también era victima de un profundo nerviosismo. Temeroso de que Elsa fuese a escabullirse nuevamente en cualquier momento este por fin intento abrir sus temblorosos labios para hablar, pero se vio interrumpido inmediatamente por el desfile de sirvientes que por fin habían llegado con la carreta que llevaría todas las compras de las jóvenes hasta el castillo. Un profundo suspiro se escapo entonces del pecho del chico, haciendo que su semblante pareciese calmarse un poco mientras que este bajaba la mirada. "Escuché que las princesas quizás necesitarían un par de manos extras, así que decidí venir ayudar." Las palabras del castaño sonaban roncas y cansadas, este se dispuso a continuar hablando, no sin antes posar sus orbes firmemente sobre los de su prometida. "Claro, si sus majestades no tienen ningún inconveniente con eso."

"En absoluto." Elsa contesto simple y sencillamente con aquellas palabras, no atreviéndose siquiera a parpadear mientras sostenía la penetrante mirada de su prometido, sus pies estaban firmemente plantados en el suelo y aquello le estaba costando toda la fuerza de voluntad que su cuerpo poseía.

Una suave risa entrecortada proveniente de la dueña del negocio saco a los jóvenes de aquel transe, logrando que ambos se sonrojasen. "Oh ya veo, viene ah ayudar con las flores de las señoritas. Que joven tan acomedido, sin duda alguna su unión con su majestad Elsa traerá prosperidad y regocijo." Elsa pudo sentir sus mejillas arder con más intensidad debido a las palabras de la anciana, si es que se podía poner mas roja de lo que ya estaba en aquel momento, lo mas probable era que el pueblo entero estuviera igual de emocionado por la unión entre los reinos. La albina decidió que ignoraría todo aquello por el momento, al igual que la insistente mirada por parte del vikingo, ya que, aunque este fue inmediatamente a la ayuda de los demás sirvientes, no dejo de observarle en ningún instante. Se concentraría por completo en su tarea actual lo mejor que su mente le dejase.

Anna y Elsa entonces se dedicaron a ayudar con lo que sus manos les permitiesen, subiendo pequeños cubetones a la carreta entre ambas. Pronto hasta la última hoja se encontró abordo gracias a la ayuda de todos, los sirvientes se aseguraron de que todo estuviese en orden para que nada fuese a caerse de camino al castillo, notando que quedaba un reducido espacio para que al menos una de las princesas subiese a la carreta. "Majestades, queda espacio para que alguna de ustedes no tenga que caminar al castillo." Menciono un joven sirviente, logrando llamar inmediatamente la atención de la más joven de las princesas, quien en ese mismo instante tuvo una brillante pero arriesgada idea ya que quizás su hermana la congelaría nuevamente como consecuencia, pero que más daba si era en un intento por ayudarle. La pelirroja entonces subió casi de un brinco al transporte sin siquiera esperar a que los sirvientes le ofrecieran ayuda alguna para hacerlo, causando que estos le mirasen extrañados.

La albina, quien se había encontrado distraída conversando con la dueña de aquella florería, fijo su atención en todo el asunto referente al único espacio restante en la carreta, vaya, de seguro si se apretaban un poco podrían caber las dos. Con un leve movimiento de su mentón la joven se despidió de la anciana, mencionando que el pago por las flores se le enviaría directamente desde el castillo al día siguiente, con aquello establecido la joven se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermana menor.

Sosteniendo su vestido de hielo en una mano, la albina intento apoyarse con la otra posándola sobre el vehículo solo para ser detenida por un par de manos que posaron sobre sus hombros. Subiendo la mirada, la mayor logro darse cuenta que se trataba de su hermana, quien le dedicaba una mirada llena de empatía. "Perdóname, pero no puedo pensar en algo mejor para ayudarte…" Las palabras de la joven Anna fueron apenas un susurro, causando que la otra joven por poco no lograse entenderlas, dejando aun así poco claro el significado detrás de las siguientes acciones de la menor, quien con un rápido pero gentil movimiento retiro la blanquecina mano de Elsa de la carreta, con aquello hecho la pelirroja se giró y exclamo "¡Príncipe Hiccup!" Logrando atraer hacia ambas la atención del castaño, quien se encontraba ayudando a los sirvientes a asegurar hasta la última ramita.

Entonces un pesado entendimiento callo sobre la mayor, su hermana menor a veces le sorprendía demasiado, su mentecilla podía idear el mas loco de los planes en tan solo un par de segundos. Sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a revolotear nuevamente la albina volvió a intentar subir a la carreta, solo para ser detenida por su hermana una vez más, a la cual susurro entre dientes. "No te atrevas, no me dejes volver sola."

"No volverás sola, es una buena oportunidad, no la desperdicies." Fue la casi inaudible respuesta que obtuvo la mayor, quien miro sobre su hombro con nerviosismo solo para encontrar a su futuro esposo a unos cuantos centímetros de ellas.

"Lamento ser una molestia Principe Hiccup, pero vera…" En ese momento la pelirroja comenzó a abanicarse a si misma. "De repente no me siento muy bien y no quisiera causar un infortunio, ya que si de repente pierdo el conocimiento no quisiera hacer que mi hermana cayese en el trayecto al castillo. ¿Sería usted tan amable de llevarla de regreso, por favor? No agrada la idea de que algo malo pudiera ocurrirle."

"Sin problema alguno Princesa Anna…" Respondió el joven vikingo al mismo tiempo que hacia una profunda reverencia, la albina pudo jurar que una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en las facciones de su prometido en aquel justo momento, pero cuando este se reincorporo no hubo rastro alguno de ella. "Espero que se recupere pronto Majestad." Con aquello dicho el castaño se alejó momentáneamente de las señoritas, quienes estuvieron secretamente agradecidas, ya que se dedicaron miradas que de seguro no debían nunca ser vistas en las facciones de una dama, menos en las de una princesa.

"Ya me harás pagar por ello, ahora ve, no hagas que todo este teatro sea en vano." Con aquello ultimo mencionado, Anna le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su hermana, quien simplemente le miro con una clara mueca de disgusto, gesto que se quedo plasmado en sus facciones desde que la carreta comenzó a moverse hasta que esta dejo de ser visible para la albina.

En ese momento la mayor dejo salir un pesado suspiro de su pecho, girándose con resignación la chica se dedicó a buscar a su prometido con la mirada, solo para encontrarlo justo de regreso en la florería, el chico llevaba en una de sus manos una rosa color lavanda la cual estaba pagando en ese mismo instante. La joven pudo observar como el castaño le dedico una ultima sonrisa a la dueña de aquel establecimiento para así caminar de regreso hasta donde ella se encontraba, Elsa se recordó a si misma mantener la compostura, lo cual le resultaba altamente difícil debido a sus temblorosas extremidades y a su retumbarte corazón.

Jalando aire atreves de sus dientes el castaño por fin se posiciono junto a la mujer con la que supuestamente pasaría el resto de sus días, extendiendo con hesitación aquella flor hacia la albina en espera de que ella la tomase. "Lamentablemente, no se que flores te agradan más, esta me pareció bastante bonita." A continuación, los verdes ojos del vikingo fueron testigos de cómo la chica tomo la flor con sus temblorosos y blanquecinos dedos, girándola al mismo tiempo que era cuidadosa de no cortarse con las espinas que esta poseía para poder apreciarla mejor.

"Es muy hermosa en verdad, mil gracias Príncipe Hiccup" Elsa noto como sus palabras causaban una mezcla de emociones en el castaño, ya que su cara tomo más de una expresión en aquel instante.

Soltando una risa nerviosa el vikingo se rasco la nuca, incapaz de encontrar las palabras correctas dentro de su cabeza para expresar sus pensamientos. "Me resulta altamente extraño que me llamen Príncipe aquí en Arandelle, además si estaremos casados dentro de poco creo que deberíamos hablarnos mas informalmente, bueno yo…" Hiccup estaba de seguro que había dicho todo de la manera incorrecta y que quizá su prometida se encontraba ofendida con el.

"Tienes razón." Comento la joven al mismo tiempo que sintió una especie de claridad llegar a todos sus sentidos, quizás… solo quizás… si veía a Hiccup como una persona completamente común… como alguien que simplemente acababa de conocer, en vez de el heredero de Berk que debia de desposar, olvidando a Astrid y todo lo demás por venir… Solo quizás no le seria tan abrumador la idea de dejar que el chico le llegase a conocer por completo y viceversa. "Dejemos los formalismos, solo llámame Elsa." Tras aquello la chica por fin se atrevió a sonreír, cosa que apenas era una pequeña curvatura en sus labios, pero una sonrisa sin duda alguna.

Por igual, al escuchar las palabras de la joven y al ver su semblante un poco mas relajado, el joven vikingo dejo que una leve sonrisa se posara sobre su rostro. "Y yo soy Hiccup, solo Hiccup." Menciono el castaño con bastante seguridad al mismo tiempo que este le ofrecía su brazo a la albina para así poder emprender su camino de regreso al castillo.

Aun con un poco de nerviosismo la heredera de Arandelle entrelazo su brazo con el de su prometido, ambos comenzaron a moverse con un paso relajado pero constante, al principio un silencio incomodo yacía entre ambos herederos. Carraspeando un poco la garganta el castaño intento romper aquel penetrante silencio que los rodeaba. "Quizás debí haberte dado una flor de color amarillo, vi que llevaban muchas… ¿Te agradan mas las de ese tono? También había rosas amarillas…"

"¡No!,no, la que me has dado es perfecta, muchas gracias en verdad. No me desagradan tampoco, pero llevamos muchas flores amarillas por que son las favoritas de Rapunzel, nuestra prima, ella vendrá a… Nuestra boda…" Una vez mas la princesa se encontró un poco confundida al decir aquellas palabras, no acababa de acostumbrarse a la idea y podía ver que al parecer el castaño también se encontraba en su misma situación, debido a la mueca que tomo su rostro. No lo culpaba en absoluto, todo aquel asunto era demasiado repentino, demasiado inesperado. "Así que Anna tuvo la idea de recibirla con un desfile de flores, aunque creo que al final nos excedimos un poco con la cantidad de plantas que compramos."

"Solo un poco." Respondió simplemente el castaño, tras lo cual su semblante cambio a uno más pensativo y meditativo causando que un nuevo silencio se posara sobre ellos. Pero esta vez la joven no iba a dejar que aquello se extendiera, si de verdad querían hacer un progreso ambos iban a tener que esforzarse.

Sospechando que curso habían tomado los pensamientos del chico, Elsa se armó de valor para tomar la iniciativa. "Ella vendrá desde Corona, ¿alguna vez has escuchado de ese reino?"

El joven vikingo parpadeo repetidamente al escuchar la pregunta de su prometida, le tomo algunos segundos retomar el hilo de lo que acaba de ser menciono por la chica y registrar su significado. "Yo… No, ah decir verdad ni siquiera había oído nada acerca de Arandelle hasta hace un par de semanas, al parecer el mundo es mas grande de lo que yo alguna vez imagine." El castaño entonces dejo que una leve risa escapase por entre sus labios al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían ligeramente.

Elsa intento no reír ante su ingenuidad, ya que no sabia si el chico podía tomarlo como una ofensa, pero supuso que podía hacerlo sentir mas tranquilo. "Ni yo nunca de Berk, hasta… hace un par de semanas." La albina también rio entre dientes, notando como su promedito se relajaba ante su confesión. "¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de Berk? Acerca del lugar de dónde vienes."

Esta vez una verdadera sonrisa se apodero de las facciones de la heredera de Arandelle, la cual fue incapaz de controlar permitiendo que esta llegase hasta sus azules orbes, todo debido a la singular expresión que llevaba el príncipe vikingo sobre su rostro, era algo mezclado con orgullo y confusión, como si este no supiera por dónde castaño carraspeo la garganta, sintiéndose un tanto entusiasmado al contar historias sobre su lugar de origen, intento disimularlo, pero era bastante obvia su felicidad al hablar sobre Berk.

"Bueno, ¿por dónde será buena idea comenzar?" Entonces Hiccup le conto a su prometida todo lo que le vino a la cabeza sobre su pueblo, desde los cambiantes climas hasta la comida tradicional de Berk, el chico intento describir a todo detalle cómo eran las casas, el puerto, las armerías, los establos de los dragones y demas. Después se dispuso a contarle sobre su vida, como tuvo que aprender a ser héroe de la manera difícil, literalmente. Y justo al momento de contarle sobre como él y chimuelo se había conocido, recordó cuan fascinada se había mostrado la princesa con el gran lagarto, dándole una idea a nuestro héroe.

"¿Alguna vez habías visto antes un dragón tan de cerca?" Pregunto el joven vikingo a la chica, la cual se sobresaltó un poco ante el brusco cambio de tema. "Lo digo debido al día que nos conocimos, pude ver tu expresión y la del resto de tu familia. Se veían algo… asustados, a decir verdad."

Elsa rio un poco, esta vez mas naturalmente, encontrando un poco graciosa la observación del joven. "La definición de 'asustados' se queda un tanto corta, ¿no crees?" La chica volvió a reír, sintiendo una cálida sensación inundar su pecho y como este derretía poco a poco la inseguridad dentro de ella. "Pero no creo que se nos pueda culpar, nunca antes habíamos visto un dragón, vivo de carne y hueso, claro está" Elsa miro a su alrededor en aquel instante, notando que el castaño le había llevado en un curso serpenteante entre las callejuelas de Arandelle, quizás en afán de extender aquella caminata a su lado. La albina no mostro ningún desdén al darse cuenta de aquello, ya que estaba encontrando bastante agradable su charla con el joven vikingo.

Hiccup sonrió con sinceridad al notar que la joven se relajaba ante su compañía. "¿Vivo?" El castaño arqueo una ceja al decir esto, abofeteándose mentalmente al instante tras analizar su pregunta, la heredera de Arandelle de seguro había visto dragones en pinturas y descritos en cuentos infantiles, como el resto del mundo.

"Bueno, esta lo común, verlos en majestuosas pinturas con sus alas desplegadas, surcando los cielos al mismo tiempo que respiran fuego por doquier." La expresión de la joven cambio entonces, tornándose algo melancólica pero aun así una débil sonrisa adornaba sus labios. "Pero en mi mente yace grabada la imagen de sus esqueletos, fríos, cayéndose a pedazos e incapaces de respirar fuego."

Hiccup abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquellas palabras, causando que sus pies pararan en seco debido a su asombro, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? Guardando un poco la compostura el joven trago saliva, notando la mirada de preocupación con la que le observaba su prometida este resumió su caminar para así preguntar con la voz algo temblorosa "¿Esqueletos?"

La albina asintió levemente, mirándole con sus azules orbes de una manera más relajada. "Cuando Anna y yo éramos unas niñas nos gustaba buscar lugares apartados, donde nadie nos molestase y así poder jugar con mis poderes." La albina parpadeo un poco, conteniendo unas cuantas lágrimas al notar cuan amargo era aún el recordar todo aquello. "Nuestro padre nos mimaba mucho, así que éramos libres de recorrer el castillo a placer. Un día encontramos unas escaleras, las cuales nunca antes habíamos visto y parecían descender al centro de la tierra, pero solo nos llevaron a las mazmorras del castillo. Los pasillos estaban alumbrados con antorchas, por lo cual no tuvimos miedo, hasta que al doblar una esquina nos encontramos con unas mandíbulas monstruosas y afiladas, listas para devorarnos." Elsa volvió a soltar una risa, notando que el castaño contenía la suya al imaginarse la escena. "Sin pensarlo lance hielo por todas partes, mientras mi hermana y yo gritábamos sin parar. Después de ver que nada se movía nos calmamos un poco, notando que solo era un esqueleto de alguna enorme criatura con alas."

"Entonces se dieron cuenta de que era el esqueleto de un dragón."

"Así es. Recorrimos el lugar un poco más, hallando un total de 10 esqueletos completos, bueno casi completos. Pronto se convirtió en nuestro lugar favorito para jugar, pretendiendo que volábamos montadas en los dragones, descubriendo el mundo." Elsa entonces recordó algo en específico, girándose hacia a su prometido por completo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, provocando así que ambos quedaran frente a frente, sus rostros separados por apenas unos cuantos sentimientos. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, me gustaba meterme dentro de sus cráneos, ¡imaginando que lanzaban hielo de sus enormes fauces!" La joven sin pensarlo, a continuación lanzo un poco de hielo justo por encima del hombro de Hiccup, como si quisiera dar una demostración, consiguiendo congelar una fuente que se encontraba cerca.

El castaño se limitó a sonreír, mirando divertido tras de si para después regresar su mirada y ver como la expresión de su prometida iba de una sonrisa energética, a una mueca de total vergüenza y sorpresa.

"¡Lo lamento, de verdad! No sé qué me ha pasado, de repente… Yo, solo…" La joven entonces corrió hasta la fuente y coloco su suave palma sobre esta, logrando que el hielo se derritiese y llenase de agua el suelo a su alrededor. Sintiendo como su cara ardía por completo la joven miro a su alrededor, encontrando para su sorpresa a un par de personas aplaudiendo y unos cuantos niños que gritaban; "¡Hagalo otra vez Princesa Elsa!" Aun le resultaba nuevo y extraño que la gente respondiera también a sus poderes, pero entonces recordó a su prometido, quien debería de estar…

"Elsa." El castaño hablo firmemente, acercándosele repentinamente y tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, ensanchando su sonrisa al notar como las mejillas de la princesa se pintaban de un tono carmesí, aunque desconocía si era debido al contacto con él o que le hubiese llamado por su nombre. " 'Esto' no es un secreto para mí." Enfatizo el chico al tallar las palmas de la albina. "Además, discúlpate con la fuente, nadie más aquí salió herido… O congelado."

Nuestra princesa no supo que contestar ante las palabras del heredero de Berk, sintiendo su estómago dar un sinfín de vueltas ante el tacto del joven. "Yo…"

"No te preocupes." Con aquello dicho el joven volvió a entrelazar su brazo con el de su prometida, resumiendo su caminar hacia el castillo. Durante el resto de trayecto, el joven vikingo termino de contar la historia de su vida, mencionando como habían hallado a su madre después de haberla creído muerta por tanto tiempo y como su padre casi muere en batalla. La albina se dedicó solamente a escuchar y asentir, ya que aún se encontraba un poco apenada con el joven.

Al estar de regreso en el vestíbulo del castillo ambos jóvenes se separaron, haciéndose presente una vez mas un profundo y crudo silencio entre ambos herederos, Elsa respiro hondo y alzo la mirada, sosteniéndola firmemente con la del castaño.

"Al parecer la vida en Berk te ah vuelto fuerte, Hiccup"

"No es nada, aun me falta mucho por aprender." Menciono el castaño, no muy seguro de como proceder a despedirse de la chica, pero para su fortuna al parecer esta tenia la excusa perfecta para retirarse.

"Bueno, tengo que ir con Anna y ayudarle a decorar la habitación en la cual se quedara Rapunzel, ah sido una muy fructuosa charla y una maravillosa tarde." Las palabras de Elsa eran suaves y estaban plagadas de nerviosismo a mas no poder, pero esta intento relajarse para así poder esbozar una sonrisa sincera y añadir. "¿Nos veremos después?"

La pregunta de la albina le tomo un poco por sorpresa, logrando que no pudiera evitar la sonrisa que tomó posesión de su rostro, el castaño entonces hizo una profunda reverencia y tomo la delicada mano de su prometida en la suya para así posar un suave beso en sus blancos nudillos. "Por supuesto, Elsa… Me gustaría escuchar tu historia por igual." Tras aquel gesto final el joven vikingo dio media vuelta para hacer su camino hacia la delegación de los vikingos que se encontraba en los jardines y que por igual abarcaba un ala del castillo.

La princesa de Hielo se encontró sintiéndose un poco mareada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora cuando el chico por fin desapareció de su vista, sin perder momento alguno la albina salió corriendo a encontrarse con su hermana, tenia mucho que contarle y que discutir con ella.

Por su lado Hiccup llevaba un paso fuerte y decidido, recordando el relato anterior de su prometida su cabeza comenzó a formular un plan, algo que aseguraría que pudieran pasar otro rato en compañía y además algo que realmente conmovería a la chica sin duda alguna. Tanta era su concentración mientras cruzaba a toda prisa los jardines que el príncipe vikingo no pudo distinguir las pisadas de alguien que ya llevaba rato siguiéndolo desde que abandono el vestíbulo.

Ignorante de que estaba siendo espiado el castaño llego por fin hasta donde yacían varias carpas pertenecientes a la delegación de los vikingos, en aquella área también se habían levantado unos improvisados establos para los dragones y un ala del castillo a la cual se podía acceder desde aquella parte de los jardines había sido acomodada para que los vikingos la tomaran como sus aposentos, aun así, muchos de ellos habían preferido levantar tiendas para usarlas como vivienda temporal. Mucha gente reía y se congregaba alrededor de fogatas que se habían encendido para cocinar alguna delicia a la leña, muchos de los sirvientes que se encargaban de proporcionarles a sus invitados cualquier cosa que les faltase se habían unido a los vikingos en sus pequeñas noches de convivencia, bebían y comían hasta hartarse, toda esa parte del castillo se había convertido en una especie de Berk más pequeño.

Hiccup se dirigió con determinación hacia la carpa mas grande que se encontraba en el centro de todas, aquella era la "capital" de toda la delegación, en aquel lugar sus padres residían la mayor parte del día y podían ser encontrados para resolver cualquier duda, ya fuese de su gente o del consejo real de Arandelle, a la hora de dormir ambos se retiraban a una alcoba en el castillo que había sido acomodada especialmente para ellos, pero aun faltaba un rato para eso. Entrando en la gran tienda el joven vikingo se encontró con sus progenitores, los cuales estaban teniendo una efusiva conversación sentados en una gran mesa mientras yacían devorando lo que en algún punto llego a ser un pavo, una cena bastante ligera para un vikingo.

"¡Hiccup! Discúlpanos cariño, se hizo la hora de cenar y no podíamos aguantar más, nos moríamos de hambre." Exclamo Valka mientras intentaba limpiar su boca con una servilleta.

"No te preocupes, hay más de donde salió este, que lujosa es la vida en Arandelle." Estoico exploto en una vibrante carcajada al terminar de hablar, haciendo que pedacitos de comida y saliva volaran por doquier, ganándose una mirada un tanto asqueada de su esposa y su hijo.

"La verdad no tengo mucha hambre que digamos, gracias aun así." Hiccup parpadeo furiosamente al mismo tiempo que sacudió su cabeza, recordando a lo que había ido. "Padre, puede que hayan existido dragones alguna vez en otras regiones, pero… ¿Qué se hayan extinto?" Pregunto el castaño, recordando lo que su prometida le había contado acerca de los esqueletos de dragones que yacían en las mazmorras del castillo.

Estoico dejo su cena por un momento, pareciendo ponerse meditativo al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su frondosa barba. "Si, supongo que podría ser, quiero decir… Nosotros los cazábamos antes, puede que otras civilizaciones los persiguieran por igual hasta el punto de llevarlos a la extinción." El gran jefe Vikingo resumir su comer para así mencionar con la boca llena de comida. "Pero, ¿Por qué de repente preguntas esto?"

Valka giro su atención hacia su hijo, curiosa por igual de la pregunta de su primogénito.

"Hoy tuve oportunidad de conversar con… Elsa…" El chico se arrepintió al instante de haber hablado con la verdad, ya que sus dos padres le miraron de soslayo con una sonrisa burlona, causando que el joven desviase la mirada y sus orejas se pusieran al rojo vivo. "Y… Me conto que cuando… Ella y su hermana eran chicas, encontraron esqueletos de dragones en las mazmorras del castillo, no tengo idea de si siguen ahí ya que no menciono nada más al respecto…"

Tanto Valka como Estoico dejaron ver su asombro al escullar aquello, olvidando por completo su humor burlesco. "¿Esqueletos?" Pregunto la mayor casi en un susurro, tras lo cual intercambio miradas nerviosas con su marido. "Estoico, ¿crees que ellos hayan cazado dragones? ¿o que crees que hagan esos esqueletos ahí?"

Nuevamente el mayor acaricio su barba, mas pensativo y concentrado que antes. "No lo creo, seria más obvio en su cultura, incluso ahora. Ni Agnarr ni Idunna alguna vez mencionaron algo al respecto… ¿Qué tienes en mente Hiccup?"


End file.
